Painted Walls
by KewlkatLove
Summary: Many names. Many faces. You can not trust me. I can't sit by and watch but I lack the courage to actually do something about it. I will change, I swear. Will you help me wipe the darkness from my heart? Or will those who hunt me stain yours black as well?
1. Mystery Upon Mystery

I watched as the crowd collapsed; their screams the only thing that reached my ears from my place up on the stage. Time was frozen for me. The only things registering in my brain were the screams.

But these screams weren't theirs.

Suddenly my vision was blocked by the tall, muscular men who were supposed to be my body guards.

But, from my place up on the stage, I didn't miss the sight of the blood shooting straight up; the blades that were sunk into the bodies of the crowd; the screams, the laughter. They mixed in the air. The image before my eyes was that of which I had seen. Then, I could only see darkness, I felt a shaky hand on my face, over my eyes.

It smelled of too much perfume.

"Laura…" I croaked.

"Shhh… It's fine. Let's just get out of here." She said as she dragged me away.

But it wasn't fine. Somewhere in my brain registered that thought. But I was too shell shocked to say or do anything.

I stumbled after her, my feet barely moving. Laura's pull the only thing keeping me going.

I didn't look back.

**... ... ...**

"This is messed up! Why do I have to be here when there is a nice fresh pizza in the refrigerator?" Mikey cried, scowling.

"The only thing 'fresh' about that pizza is the fact that it's in the 'fridge." Raph deadpanned as he leapt over a gap in the buildings.

They were currently jumping from rooftop to rooftop on 'patrol' as Leo put it.

"Guy, we got to make sure there isn't any rogue mutagen anywhere." Leo explained for the hundredth time.

"Yeah, we don't want any more mutants on our hands. Or the next one you fight." Donnie said pointedly.

Mikey gulped. They all knew how tough and temperamental the mutants could be. "It's difficult enough to tame Raph."He mumbled, lost in his thoughts.

Mikey's head: Next mutant. What would it look like? A giant turtle eating turtle? A pizza turtle? A horse that makes pizza? A goblin that poops pizza? Or a giant bird that delivers pizza?! Or even a walking pizza?

Meanwhile…

All of the guys stared at Mikey, who was rubbing his stomach.

"What do you thing he's thinking about?" Donnie asked carefully, but his voice gave away that he was officially creeped out by the look on Mikey's face.

"Who knows?" Raph went to poke Mikey's cheek only for his hand to be stopped by a calm Leo.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. He might bite." Leo cracked a smile at his own joke.

Raph and Donnie shared a look and took a couple of steps away from the other two.

Suddenly they heard a scream.

They all snapped out of their current state and leapt into action, racing across the rooftops.

**... ... ...**

"What the heck is going on?!" Raph growled as he walked along the roof of the building the scream had originated from.

"It came from inside, shell for brains." Donnie mumbled as he leaned into the skylight slightly to get a better view. Only to see that it was pitch black inside. He started to pull out his tools to cut the glass when he heard his brother's voice behind him.

"Look who's a shell for brains now." Raph smirked as he held open a panel of glass.

Donnie spluttered slightly, not knowing how to retort. He quickly shoved his tool into its respectful place.

"Quit fooling around let's go help whoever screamed!" Leo instantly took control and leapt through the glass.

"I guess we should follow." Raph sighed.

"Or just let him sit down there and see how long it takes him to figure out that we didn't." Mikey laughed.

"Sounds cool and all but I'd rather not get lectured all night." Donnie stated knowingly as he jumped down the hole that Raph was still holding open.

Mikey tapped his chin. "He has a point." And he leapt toward the door and dived head first in dramatically.

"Idiot." Raph growled as he swung his body over the edge and closed the door behind him.

Once Raph was in and was on the secure ground rather far below he saw a light over to the side. No, he wasn't dead. He was too annoyed to be dead. It was definitely the light from Donnie's headlight.

He walked over to the side and saw Donnie and his tools fiddling with a panel of sorts.

After about five minutes, Donnie spoke, "Yep, the lights are shot. But, it's strange. The box and electrical outlets are distributing kinetic energy sufficiently enough, but the distributer seems to have been… stabbed. By a katana no less, the hole is too deep and narrow to have been anything else."

Mikey stared at him, dumbstruck. Raph rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"English please?" Leo sighed.

Donnie stood and stored his tools. "It was stabbed, by a Katana no less."

"Which means there was an attack." Raph said as he pulled out his weapons. The rest of them soon followed.

"Alright. Spread out and search." Leo called and they all ran in different directions.

**... ... ...**

I sat in the back of a van, too traumatized to do anything. I couldn't even think straight. The only grasp of reality I had were my knees that I had clenched tightly in a hug.

All I saw were to blood stained faces, the bodies on the ground, the men with blood spattered on their faces as they killed the members of the crowd.

If I was smart, I would have taken notice of the fact that all of the killers were identical to each other. I would have taken notice of the way the men moved and how it was a programmed pattern. They all moved accurately. Too accurately. It was rather obvious, even to the simplest of tech-no-geeks.

I, however you may disagree, am one of these geeks. It's just nobody knows enough to care.

I'm more commonly known as Rahzel Red, the hottest pop singer in America, for now. I had planned to milk this for all it was worth and then move on with my life. I wasn't planning to get caught up this high in the social chain. I planned to do a couple of gigs then move on. Then Laura appeared from nowhere, slapped me in a dress, popped me on my first big stage, and suddenly I was a sensation. It's strange how it all happened but I never really cared to bother with trying to figure it all out.

But then, at one of my biggest concerts yet, _this_ happened. It's strange to be caught back up in the killer world. Of course, my real name isn't Rahzel Red, that's just a stage name. My real name, however, I don't plan on telling anyone. So many people think I'm dead and I plan to keep it that way.

Currently, me and Laura were in a big white van. She was surprisingly calm. After all, this was a _mass murder_. Not that it's a big deal or anything.

Laura was looking straight ahead. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over. We were the only two in the car at the moment, which allowed me to look over her, I looked at her eyes, hard and emotionless; her hair, perfect blonde style as usual; her lips, plump and red; her body, not thin but not fat, more muscular than anything; her attire, not very flattering but still exceedingly proper.

I sighed slightly and looked over myself using the mirror in my pocket. My hair was a tangled mess of colors; my eyes were tired looking and dull, the makeup underneath smeared and nasty; my lips a thin, grim line that I just couldn't bring myself to correct; my shirt disarrayed and showing my bra's bottom and my stomach in the deep, stretched neckline, it looking no longer punkish but more slutty than anything; my skirt was, well, a skirt and it disgusted me; and my sneakers were… perfect…

I smiled at the only thing about me that seemed right. I absolutely refused when Laura shoved those heels at me. I reached into my bag and pulled out a bland, black hair tie and pulled my mob back into a high, neat ponytail, its pinks and greens mixing into a pile. I wiped my makeup off with a baby wipe and popped my contacts out. I placed my overly big framed black glasses on my face, threw a sweatshirt on over my clothes and shed the skirt, my legs still hidden by the mid-thigh black leggings.

I was officially back in my element.

Now I was prepared for anything.

Or so I thought.

**... ... ...**

The guys met back up under the skylight, which was now well lit as the moon was directly above it instead of hidden like it was earlier.

"Report." Leo commanded.

"I found wreckage and a bunch of blood. But no bodies." Raph stated.

"I discovered a stage and a backroom like a dressing room. And all of these pretty clothes." Mikey popped out of nowhere wearing a flower hat, ugly sunglasses, a boa, and a jacket that was too small for him, so he had tied it around his neck like a cape.

"Uh, that's nice Mikey, but I found a security room and I pulled out the tapes so I can play them once we get back to the lab." Donnie stated.

"Great find, Donnie. I think I have you beat though." Everyone's face grew confused at this statement of Leo's. "Follow. You're going to have to see this."

He turned and walked back into the shadows. The others followed slowly and cautiously, not quite sure what their brother was up to.

"Why do we even care? I mean we came to save whoever screamed, but there is obviously no one here anymore. We should just leave, we can't save anyone now." Raph sighed.

They all stopped outside a stall in the women's restroom.

"Are you too scared to go yourself?" Raph asked with strong amusement etched in his voice.

Leo ignored him, his face and aura going completely serious.

The others quieted their chuckles at the change in their brother.

Leo opened the door.

There, in the corner of the stall was a kraang bot.

**... ... ... **

We stopped outside a tall building. This was not where we were supposed to go. Maybe Laura was going to report the killings? But wouldn't someone already have done that?

Laura shut the car off and got out. I took off my seatbelt but remained in my seat, still as I could be.

Laura smiled softly, but it was obviously fake. This lady didn't have a heart; she can't smile, cry, or even care. That's probably why I like her so much.

She walked over to my door and opened it.

"You coming, sleepyhead?" Her bell-like voice rang. Fake.

"Yeah, I guess." I clambered out of the van and hopped down onto the hard cement.

I took a look at the magnificent building in front of me.

"It's so big." I muttered as I stared at the moonlit building.

The name on the side was odd though.

TCRI.

**... ... ...**

Raph threw the bot over his shoulder and they all rushed back to the lair.

They were hoping, praying that they wouldn't be seen in their rush.

Why were they rushing? Well, that's simple. Someone needed their help and that someone needed it now.

Once they arrived, Donnie practically threw the disks in everything he could. He put one in April's laptop, one in the TV's DVD player, and one in his hand-built supercomputer. He threw Leo the remote to the TV, he manned the laptop, and he let Mikey and Raph watch the multiple screens of his supercomputer. His video showed one of the crowds, a rather crazy group, but that was just the way humans were, they loved their music, much like his brother. It showed the crowd from its place on the stage, not allowing him to see the performer nor hear them because of the crowd. He sped the video up until it froze and filled with static.

"Well, that was no help." He mumbled, and then he called out to his brothers, "Any luck?"

"No, mine is just a video of the dressing room, and it's completely empty of people the whole time." Leo called.

He walked up to the other two and peeked over their shoulders. There he saw the three screens; one showing a pretty girl up on stage singing and dancing, not that they could hear her over the crowd, but her clothes were very… unique. The other screen showed a similar one to his, the crowd but, before it shut off, it showed a bunch of kraang infiltrating the crowd then one's face filled the screen before static overtook it. The final screen was an odd one. It moved and followed the girl as she was dragged from the scene, her eyes filled with a strange look. One would mistake it for horror, but Donnie saw it as almost… recognition? What could that mean?

He shook his head. He was just thinking about it too hard. He watched the video as a woman was shown dragging the girl to a familiar van. He recognized it instantly and wondered why the girl wasn't scared. She didn't have the blank stare in her eyes like the kraang did and she didn't look like a mutant.

The van belonged to the kraang.

And it was heading towards TCRI.

**... ... ... **

I followed Laura into the building.

I found it extremely odd when she pulled out a card that she swiped and the door opened. Why would she have that? It made me very hesitant to follow her any further. But I was too curious to not follow her.

I knew she wasn't a force to trust. I knew that I was falling right into her trap. I knew I couldn't trust her from the beginning. And I knew she wasn't any regular lady when she remained so calm during the attack. I knew that this building was not a people beneficial building, it was a research facility. The logos of the supporters on the walls and doors, just big enough to still be there yet small enough to still be ignored, told me this.

The way Laura walked was agile and her muscles were ferocious. It put the pieces together. She was a fighter, and a good one at that.

"You're not what you look like." She said, not turning to face me. Her bell voice had finally dropped for the first time since I first met her.

"I could say the same." I smirked.

"That sharp tongue of yours," she sighed, "it's only a tiny proportion of what you're capable of."

"Well duh, I can sing too." I made a face.

"That's not what I meant." She said sternly.

"It isn't?" I asked, feigning innocence, "Oh yeah! I can dance too." I winked at her as she looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Then what did you mean?"

"You…" She growled slight.

"Laura, McSentry. That is enough. We will get the information from the one known as Rahzel Red. This information is sensitive and we want to keep it away from those who call themselves the turtles." A robotic voice interrupted her. I looked over to see another of the robots that had attacked the concert.

I turned to them, my voice and eyes darkening. "Who are you and what kind of authority do you think you have to just going around and committing murder?" I was not intimidated by them. I saw them fight. They rely too much on their guns and swords.

I laughed. The irony of such big weapons and such little accomplished.

"What does the one called Rahzel Red find so funny?" He attempted to intimidate I laughed harder.

"You actually think that I'm a helpless little girl who doesn't even know about herself? Ha! Idiots. And thought robots were supposed to be smart." I sighed in content then spoke again. "So how do you work? Artificial intelligence, programmed, a puppet, an alien, or all of them? I wonder what makes you tick. I just want to take you apart and see if there is any genetic material or what superior material you are made up of. You were truly created by a mastermind look at those realistic parts. Do you have cells? If so, do they sense mechanical signals through generalized membrane distortion or through specific transmembrane receptors, such as integrins?"

"You look like a child on Christmas." Laura replied to my gibbering.

"It's fascinating that there is this kind of technology out there. I know we have biotechnology but they are only beginning to comprehend it. This," I said, gesturing to the robot. "is the work of a _real_ craftsman."

"I am known as the kraang, a superior being to you humans." The robot actually sounded offended.

"Now now, don't get defensive. I was only complementing you. But, I do have one complaint with what you just said. If you were really superior to humans, why take the time to build a building, _or a body_ for that matter, to blend in if you are _so much better_?_" _I crossed my arms and popped a hip cooly.

The robot spluttered.

Laura chuckled slightly.

"Restrain the one called Rahzel Red." He stated.

"Which brings me to another thing, if you were _really_ superior, wouldn't your interpretation of English be better. Wouldn't you have your _own_ language?"

I suddenly saw a dart fly at me from the corner of my eye. I turned slightly, raised my hand, and wrapped my hand around it plucking it out of the air.

I looked at the liquid dripping from its tip. "Poison…?"

Suddenly I felt a searing pain in my shoulder. I turned my head as my vision faded.

There was a dart in my shoulder. I drunkenly dropped the one I had and ripped out the one in my arm.

Then all faded black.

**... ... ... **

"That's a kraang van." Leo whispered.

"And she's practically being forced into it!" Mikey exclaimed.

"And that's not the worst of it." Donnie said and he loaded his computer. "I hacked into the security system of TCRI and," he pointed to a video on the screen, "there she is. And then," he clicked and typed on his computer a bit more, and suddenly they saw her yelling at the kraang bot, turn, catch an oncoming 'missile', and then one sink its way into her arm and she collaspsed. Donnie shut the screen off and turned to his brothers. "It seems she's been the target the entire time." He said hoarsely.

"But so many people were killed!" Raph shouted. "Why so much for a stupid girl."

"Raph, the kraang have advanced technology maybe the people were only a mirage and that's why there were no bodies." Donnie tried to calm him.

"That doesn't explain all of the blood!" Raph exclaimed. "Plus, if there technology was so advanced, wouldn't they also be able to get rid of the bodies easy?!" Raph raged.

"Raph! Calm down. We don't know anything that's going on yet. We can just go get the girl, and then ask her. Or Donnie can hack their system or something. Don't jump to conclusions." Leo scolded.

"None of us are happy about this either." Mikey mumbled, his eyes staring at the floor.

Donnie put a hand to his two distressed brothers.

"Let's go." Leo said comforting to his brothers.

It didn't matter that they were 'monsters', they still had hearts.

**... ... ... **

I awoke to a dull ache in my entire system. I found myself secured to a chair; ankles bound to the legs and arms bound to the chair. I also noticed that I had been changed into a modest white dress. It stretched down to my mid-calf, it was half sleeves, and the neck came up to a modest height but also not too high. I also took observed that my shoes were gone and replaced with a pair of flimsy white flats.

You have got to be kidding me.

I felt my arms be released and realized there was a pen and piece of paper in front of me. I suddenly realized that they knew. The horror of it all raced through my body as an ice chill through my blood.

And they knew that I had no choice.

**... ... ...**

The guys raced across the rooftops and fast as they could manage. None of them spoke, for in fear of slowing down and the fact there was nothing to talk about. They were all thinking the same things or something along the lines of the same thing.

_Will we get there in time?_

_Why would the kraang go to these measures?_

_Who is this girl that keeps appearing?_

_What is going on?_

As they neared, Leo spoke. "Remember guys, don't immediately charge. As long as you view their hostages as safe, do not engage." He said as his eyes remained staring straight ahead.

They all nodded, not that he could see them.

They landed on the roof of a building across from TCRI.

Donnie passed his brothers each a pair of binoculars.

"Search for any activity."

After a couple of awkward seconds and disturbing sights, one of the brothers spoke up.

"Dude! That just seems so wrong." Mikey remarked.

All of his brothers looked at him. He remained clueless as he watched the scene in front of him. Then he realized that he could _feel_ their eyes watching him, in an awkward silence no less. He removed the binoculars from his eyes.

"What?" He asked quizzically cocking his head.

"Ummm… Did you find any suspicious activity?" Donnie asked after a long pause.

"Oh yeah! I see the girl and she's alone but tied to a chair." He said excitedly.

"Idiot. That's what we were looking for!" Raph growled before pushing him down.

As he stood back up, Leo asked "Which window?"

"Oh, that one." Mikey pointed.

"Lead the way, Mikey." Leo stated.

They all followed Mikey as he leapt across some rooftops to a windowsill, where they all peered in at the girl who was strapped to the table.

She said something but none of them could hear. Raph reached out and pried at the window with miniature strength but it didn't give way. He pulled harder and harder until he was pulling with all of his might. It cracked slightly. He stopped pulling and looked at his brothers to see that Mikey had slid the lock outta place with a finger. Raph growled a little. He was embarrassed a bit, but covered it well with anger.

"Shh." Leo placed a finger to his lips in a silencing gesture.

Raph rolled his eyes, but quieted his growls to look at the girl once again. He suddenly noticed what had changed from earlier. Her hands were loose.

"How did she-?" Donnie started, but they all shushed him with a whack.

A kraang had just entered the room, caring a funky looking helmet.

"You will do the thing that needs to be done or you will be forced by tthis machine that is called a brainwashing controller." The kraang spoke.

She gave a cold laugh. "Placing me in a hypnotic state of mind? Geez, you're desperate. I don't mind doing 'the thing that needs to be done'" She chuckled "but you should know two things. One, I need a bunch of drawing equipment, such as a freaking eraser and pen! And, two, there is no way to control what come out of this, it will be a rampaging monster that will probably wipe you and you robo brothers off this planet just because it feels like it."

"That is why you're here. You _will _control him or whatever it is." A pretty blonde stepped into the room, wearing and ugly outfit and too much makeup.

"And whoever told you that I could! That's why I quit the first time!" The restrained girl cried.

The kraang dropped a bunch of materials on the desk in front of her.

"Ok, I get it. But don't expect me to save you if it all backfires." She said.

The silent onlookers were utterly confused. Raph noticed that the girl's temper seemed very stretched and he could easily place himself in her shoes, Donnie observed that her speech patterns were strangely well thought about, Leo wondered who the blonde chick was and why she was with the kraang, and Mikey was just itching to jump in and burst their serious atmosphere. But they all restrained from speaking out.

**... ... ... **

I picked up the pencil and looked at it. The tip was sharp and the wood was light. I had to give them some credit, they sure knew how to get some quality materials. I picked up the ruler and glanced at the paper. It's white blankness calling to me. No matter how much I didn't want to, or how wrong it seemed, I really missed drawing. Taking something as simple and blank as paper and turning it into a masterpiece, it's a truly amazing feeling.

But why'd it have to be so dangerous?

I set the pencil on the paper and began to draw. I sketched the first beast that came to my mind, one that would be easy enough for me to control, but one vicious enough to distract the kraang and Laura long enough for me to draw a skeleton key. What? You don't think I would have a plan? This is me we are talking about. I _always_ have a plan… That I make up as I go along. I probably should have made one at the door before I entered but it's too late to worry about now.

As you've probably already figured out, I have a special ability. My drawings come to life. Ok, it's not really an ability it's more of know-how. They are called Kestillian Runes most refer to them as witchcraft, but they are nothing of the sort. Witches are nasty creatures; I never want to be one of the likes of them.

I finished my sketch with a nasty creature staining the page. I smirked. I've drawn this one millions of times, he has a single weakness. Maybe I'll remember it later. I pulled out my 'special pen' from its place around my neck.

I sketched out the graceful lines that would cause my drawing to come to life. No sooner had I brought the pen away from the paper did it start to fill in the white blanks with the correct colors and the edges start to peel itself from the paper. I tore off a corner and threw the paper to the floor as far as I could get it and immediately started drawing the key.

As I finished the key and it started to come to life I drew my favorite weapon. The key was pretty basic but was laced with magic so that it could fit any lock, not that the magic would last very long, just until I fell asleep and it was released with my energy, as would all of my inanimate objects laced with magic. I drew my weapon next, my trusty black blade that was about a foot long. I drew three, just in case.

I used the key to release the locks and leapt up. The beast was currently holding the kraang bot in its arms, about to tear the head off with its teeth. Laura had just stabbed the grotesque creature in the foot. It grunted but gave no more than that of a reaction. I looked at its big head, it resembled a human too much, even though it was probably three times my size, and I was no shorty.

I continued to study its overly big body. Most would call him an ogre and I guess they're right. After all, I've never named them as a certain creature. I suddenly thought of the rule that all of my creatures follow, one that I was told by one of them specifically.

_'I, we, won't die unless our dying wish is granted.'_

I smiled sadly as I remembered this guy's one weakness, the one thing that can kill him.

He's such a grotesque creature, all he wants is to feel love. A single kiss, one laced with kindness, is the one and only thing that will cause his demise.

I grabbed my last weapon and raced out of there. Someone else can deal with him.

Crap.

**... ... ...**

**Raph POV**

She was currently surrounded by kraang. There was no way she was going to beat them. I pulled out my weapons and was about to leap in there and help out as I was told to, when Leo's arm was held out to stop us.

"What the heck? She's going to die in there. Look at how many kraang there are!" I shouted.

"Raph…" Leo said slowly, staring at the girl.

"What?" I said impatiently.

"I don't think it's wise to go in there quite yet." He said quietly.

"What- Why not-" I started but was soon interrupted.

"Leo's right. Look." Donnie said as he pointed to the girl.

She had a relaxed look on her face, almost a bored look. She sighed and placed her hand on her face.

"You know, I really just wanted to get out of here quietly without trouble for either of us. But now look at us. It has become a full out war." She looked up, and excited look on her face. It was unnervingly crazy.

A couple of the kraang took a step away from her. The big ogre in the middle of the room paused in its menacing role and looked over his shoulder at her. He looked worried. Maybe he was worried about his master. But didn't she say she couldn't control them? Or was that a lie?

I was confused, but I certainly wanted to hit something.

**... ... ...**

I smiled. I got a thrill out of destroying things, especially when I was angry. I had officially just lost my temper and I was on full explosion mode.

I smiled at all of the victims around me. They were my victims and were soon gonna lose the life they barely had, considering that they were robots.

I whipped out two of my blades, one for each hand, and charged into the mass of robo bodies.

I stabbed a couple in the head and a little brain looking thing crawled out of their midsections. Oh Hell no. That is just creepy.

My body remained unfazed and my head calculated this. I continued by puncturing the brain things that had already been released and my brain computed this as their weak spot. I continues spinning this and that way, dodging this and that, and sinking my blades into their midsections where the brain things were, killing the source.

"At least now I know how you and your little robo friends work." I whispered to the last one, as I stabbed it and let it sink off my blade, instead of pulling directly out.

The last two living things in the room was me and my creation. Laura must have run off because I definitely didn't attack her.

I looked at him stiffly. He sneered stupidly. I walked slowly towards him, he hissed and took a step away. I raised my head high and stared him in the eyes. We both froze. I softened my face to him in a loving look. I loved my creations. I couldn't help it. It's like a mother giving birth, her child is her creation and these guys are mine. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hissing and snarling made me slightly shaky, but I knew that he was just scared of revering back. When I turned my head and placed my lips to his cheek, he froze, I felt his heart speed up then he wrapped his hand around my waist and set me down lightly. He smiled a toothy grin, I laughed a little. Then he slowly shrunk and his color drained as he resumed his role as a piece of paper. He waved from his place on the paper, then, froze. There was nothing left, just silence.

"They never actually die, they were never alive." I said to the onlookers in the window. I bent down and picked up the sheet of paper. I looked at it one more time before crumbling it into a ball. "Who are you?" I asked harshly as I turned to face those in the window.

**... ... ...**

The turtles jumped out of their skin. They knew she had seen them, but they didn't expect her to say anything to them. They hoped she would pass out from exhaustion or just walk away, too tired to bother.

Of course, they had no such luck.

Leo opened the window and jumped in, still remaining in the shadows where she couldn't see him.

"I'm sorry we didn't help, but I fear we would have just gotten in your way." Leo tried politely.

She snorted. "As if. You do understand this is the seventh floor and you guys are on the window sill? I'll admit, that takes skill. Plus, did you see how many kraang there were?" She exclaimed lightly. "Any help would have been welcomed. Even if you only took out one, that would have been one less bruise, bump, or scrape." She laughed as she wiped away some blood that trickled down her cheek.

Leo was speechless. What were you supposed to say that?

Her small laugh was dry as she took in the silence. "Nevermind. Forget it, it's too late for you to help now." She turned to leave when suddenly she heard a second thump on the ground.

**... ... ...**

I turned to see a second shadowy figure land on the ground then a third and fourth. So there were four, possible, more opponents.

I was slightly startled to hear one of them get snappy with me.

"Oh no you don't missy. We want to know whatever _that_ was. What happened to those people at the place you were performing? Were you the target?" One of the four shadows spoke. His voice was harsh, but I remained unfazed.

I glared at the head of the figure. "Rude much? All I asked was your name. I don't know what is going on!" My voice cracked, dang it. "But if you do, please care to explain. All I'm trying to do is survive and get out of this stupid nightmare." I growled, covering myself.

Suddenly there was an alarm, blaring throughout the building and the lights were suddenly red.

"Seems as though they've realized." I murmured looking up at the high windows.

"Here." I heard one of the shadows called, one that hadn't spoke yet, as I saw one end of a rope thrown to me.

I cocked my head, confused as to why they would help me of all people.

"Thanks, I guess. But what am I-"Suddenly I was cut off as the one with the other end of the rope jumped to the window. I had to scramble to get my hold back on the rope when I realized the tension on it was getting tighter and tighter. Then, I was being hauled up to the shadowed window.

Once I was standing firmly on the windowsill I dropped the rope and blew on my hands. "Rope burn sucks. A little warning would have been nice. The guy standing next to me chuckled. I looked up from my hand. I recognized him to be the same one that was rude to me earlier, but I still couldn't hold back this statement.

"Geez! You're big." I blushed slightly at my statement. "I meant muscular wise. But still…. Geez!"

The other three leapt up to the sill. One of them turned to speak to me. He seemed to be the leader, he had the aura. But something felt off about this group. And I couldn't quite place my finger on it. But, somehow, I found it more comforting than anything.

"Hello?" the leader repeated. Ah, I must have dazed out.

"Hmmm? Sorry. Thinking." I said. Well done Rahzel, you have achieved the speech of a caveman.

"Can you get down from here?" He asked, it seemed for the second time.

"Nope. Well… probably not without breaking something." I said as I looked down at the ground far below.

A couple of them chuckled at my statement and the rude one scooped me up in his arms. He must be the strongest of this group because it seemed as though they had all agreed simultaneously that he would carry me. Geez, guys sure do know how to make a girl feel special.

I realized that jumping down from seven stories may not be fun, but being carried seven stories is a blast. As the wind blew my hair and the end of my dress around, I could barely hold back my cries for joy, my laughter, however, was not muffled and my eyes were closed tightly in fear.

Once I felt myself set on the sturdy ground of an alley, I was almost equally disappointed as I was relieved. I looked now at the better lit scenery and saw the four clearly.

They were giant turtles. There were small differences in each one but the major ones were the mask colors.

The rude one that had carried me was red, the leader was blue, and the other two had a purple one and an orange one.

I gasped slightly as I finally got a good look at them. Their faces hardened as though they were expecting me to judge them or run in horror.

I sighed. "You guys are stunningly beautiful."

It was utterly true. Their graceful bodies, the green skin, the sculpturous shells, the bright eyes, they had more humanity than actual humans.

I must have said that out loud because all of their cheeks were dusted in a pink color and the orange one had a slack jaw. My eyes widened and I burst out in a full face blush all of the way to the tips of my ears.

I reached across my body and grabbed my elbow, a bad habit I have for when I get nervous.

"You're not bad yourself!" The red one laughed out loud. "Really now. You guys are terrible. The one time someone doesn't look at us disgusted or runs away screaming, you guys are too stunned to appreciate it." He jerked a thumb to point to himself. "I'm Raph by the way. I guess I was a little too rude for first meetings, sorry."

"Whoa! Raph apologized!" The orange one mocked, or not, I couldn't tell. "I'm Michelangelo, Mikey for short. Raph's real name is Raphael, but Raph for short."

"Leonardo-" The blue one started but I interrupted.

"But Leo for short, right?" I smiled.

He grinned, "Yeah."

"Donatello, but Donnie or Don for short." The purple one said.

"Well, I guess I need to introduce myself. I'm Rahzel Red. But please do not call me all of that, Rahzel is fine or even something shorter. That is, if you can find something shorter, I've had no luck as of yet.

"Don't worry I'm the master at naming things!" Mikey shouted magnificently.

The others either rolled their eyes, groaned, or both. I smiled politely, yet it still managed to be awkward.

Raph leaned towards me, "With the names he gives, you'll probably be named after your hair color." H whispered.

Before I could say anything Mikey whined. "I would not!"

"You would." All three of them said monotonously

He looked at me nervously. I stared at him blankly.

"Hehe…" He laughed awkwardly. "Rahzel it is."

I chuckled and shook my head, my eyes closed.

These guys were fun.

**... ... ...**

**New Story! Hhahahah! Reviews are welcomed... blah blah blah**

**Ect...**

**So on...**

**Disclaimer...**

**REVIEW! **


	2. New Beginings

**Raph's POV**

We were laughing and getting used to each other when suddenly there was a purple shot fired and barely missed Donnie's head. We looked to the entrance of the alley, where the shot came from to see eleven kraang.

I looked over at Rahzel only to see her pull out her blades. She was wicked with those things, I'll admit, but how well does she fight with others? From the corner f my eye, I saw her shift her weight far forwards, too far forwards. I turned just in time to see her black blade sink into the head of the kraang in the front row.

It fell into a couple of the others knocking a little less than half of them over. She and Leo took off at the exact same time. I watched in awe as their movements mirrored each others' perfectly and, when they were off beat, their movements matched perfectly. It was really cool.

I soon realized that Donnie and Mikey were both standing beside me, admiring the two.

"They can handle it." Donnie said, his voice sounding distracted and in awe.

"Yeah." Mikey said, his voice sounding similar to Donnie's.

**... ... ...**

Once all of the kraang were gone, Leo addressed the group. I just so happened to listen on.

"It seems the kraang are really persistent on getting Rahzel." Bleh "So where is the best place to hide her?" He asked the group as though it was obvious. It, however, was not obvious.

"The lair." Donnie said weakly.

"Exactly. But I don't think that Splinter will be happy about it." He said. He sounded conflicted.

Once again, I'm the outsider.

"But, don't you think she's a 'valuable ally'?" Raph asked. "That's what he always says."

"'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' I think you mean." I said.

"Yeah, that." Raph agreed as he pointed to me.

"And he's always telling us to help people." Donnie pointed out.

"Yeah. I guess." Leo drawled out the words. Then he looked at me.

I jumped to attention. My eyes wide as he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"I really hope we can trust you." He muttered, he dropped my arm and turned and walked away. Raph and Mikey followed closely.

Donnie walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and saw his smile, It was genuine but also sorrowful.

"You've had people you trust betray you." I said as I connected the dots.

"Yeah."

I smirked. "Well, one way or another, I'll prove that you can trust me!" I cheered like a child.

He froze. His eyes widened and his lips pursed in shock. Then, he burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I bet you will prove your loyalty." He snickered.

I stared at him, confused, but I couldn't fight the smirk off of my lips at his reaction.

He sighed after he was done laughing.

"Yeah, we've never met anyone quite like you."

**... ... ...**

They crept along the wall, careful to stay in the shadows. Then they slid into an alley. Rahzel stared blankly at Leo then at the pot cover in his hands.

"Don't tell me we are going where the dirty deeds are hidden." She whispered painfully.

Leo glanced at her, unimpressed, while the others muffled their laughter the best they could with their hands.

"You know, it's not all that bad." Leo couldn't prevent a smirk at the look on her face.

"Yeah! After you get used to it!" I pretended to get excited, and then let it die immediately, "And if you have skin that is like armor, plus an actual shell that is armor, and can hold your breath up to thirty minutes. You know, the basics." I popped a hip and glared at them.

Mikey and Leo sweatdropped, not knowing what else to do, Donnie was looking through his small laptop, probably checking to see if my facts were right, and Raph… Wait, where was Raph?

As I turned around to look for him, I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist, also trapping my arms to my sides. I glanced up, only to feel a sharp crack where my head met someone's chin.

"Hey! Settle down will ya?!" A ruff voice called. I found Raph.

I struggled harder when I realized what he was about to do. I wiggled and pried.

"She sure is putting up a fight." I heard Donnie remark, amusement in his voice.

"I'll stink! And my clothes are still missing!" I whined to no avail.

"So you mean you don't choose to go walking around in a white thing like this?" Raph laughed.

"Does it seem like I would-?!" My voice was cut off as we landed in wetness.

"You suck." I mumbled, partially pouting.

"At least I'm keeping you from getting wet." Was his snarky reply.

I realized that he was right. I was completely dry, save for a few droplets which had went flying when I landed.

"Gee, thanks." I replied, my tone either sarcastic or genuine.

I turned my head to see the other three land in the water.

"So the kraang really chose clothing for you? That's a first." Donnie said.

"They sure don't have much style. No offense, Zel." Mikey remarked.

"None taken. I'm just upset that they took my sweatshirt and leggings." I pouted and then thought of what Mikey said. "Zel?"

"Rahzel is such a long name." He answered.

"I could always dye my hair red and you could call me Red."

"Little Red. Leave the naming things to me." He growled slightly.

My eyes widened in mock fear. "Okay."

"You seriously going to dye it?" Leo asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I shrugged.

Raph grunted.

"Sorry, didn't mean to elbow you." I smiled cheekily.

He glanced at me. "Where you going to get the dye?"

"Good question. I could always draw it I guess…" My voice wandered as the runes flew through my head. Believe it or not, monsters were the easiest things to make, everything else takes a tone of complicated runes.

I soon realized that all of the guys were staring at me, slight horror in their facial expressions.

"What?" I asked, utterly clueless.

"Your drawings… they come… _to life_." Donnie said, his face stricken in horror.

"Don't tell me you guys forgot about it?" I asked.

But the looks on their faces told me they had.

I sighed. "I'll explain it later, I'll let you watch me draw the hair die, and even use it for all I care."

We arrived at a darker corner of the sewer and the guys were a lot quieter in their steps.

Leo walked out in front of us and turned around.

"You guys keep Rahzel out of sight, I'm going to go talk to Splinter. Ok?" He whispered.

They all nodded, I even felt compelled to nod, and so I did.

As they walked in I saw the most magnificent creature in the middle of the main room. He was standing with his arms placed purposely behind his back, he had a composed and reformed stature, and a hard glare aimed at the entrance. Not to mention the giant rat head that rested on his shoulders. It's swirls of colors, hypnotic and relaxing, yet intimidating and hostile all the same.

"Plan B anybody?" I heard Raph murmur as he set me down lightly on the dry, sturdy ground.

"Uh, Master Splinter…" Leo drawled on.

"Leonardo." His voice was sturdy strong and calm. Leo flinched. "Meet me in the training room."

And, with that, the composed figure walked into a doorway, opened the door, and disappeared inside.

"You doomed." Mikey said what none of us dared to.

"No kidding." Leo stared, mouth agape at the now closed door.

**... ... ...**

After a long silence, Leo walked out, pride on his shoulders, and exhaustion on his face. That's a good sign I guess.

"How'd it go?" Raph asked from his lounged position on the couch. Really, they were all lounged on the couch. I, however, was hit by a sudden wave of self-consciousness and ended up sitting rigid on the side.

Splinter walked out soon after and I didn't miss the disapproving look he sent my way.

Was it my hair? My dress? Because that last one isn't my fault and the first one is easy to change. Did he not like that I was getting along with his sons? Because that's not my fault, it's just plain over protectiveness on his part. Or did he just not trust me? That, however, is a completely reasonable reason.

"Miss Red, I will allow you to be our ally. But under one condition." He paused in a manner that seemed I was supposed to give acknowledgement.

I nodded.

"You must prove to be reliable and trustworthy."

I knew it! Trust issues. I nearly collapsed from relief.

I must have had some kind of seen reaction, because, as I glanced around the room, I noticed the blanched expressions on everyone's face. I glanced at splinter who had a hand over his mouth and his head tilted to the side, his body shaking.

"Master Splinter?" Donnie asked.

"I'm sorry." He cleared his throat. "I just wasn't expecting that reaction."

My shoulders slumped. "You're laughing." I deadpanned.

The turtles looked between me and their sensei, their eyes wide and jaws dropped.

He slowly pulled himself together and then turned to us. "Well, if you will excuse me…" And he turned and went back into the room from earlier.

"Very mature." I muttered. "Walking away for the sake of pride."

I leaned back and closed my eyes. "Man, today has been a long day."

"Oh, Zel, we have an extra room if you would like." Leo stated, very host-like for someone who doesn't get many guests.

"That would be nice." I state as I stretched and yawned.

"And tomorrow I can help you personalize it!" Mikey cried excitedly.

"Mhm." I nodded as my eyelids drooped. I didn't realize I was this tired.

"Dude, she's about to, like, pass out right there." Mikey stated.

"We can see that. Zel?" Raph moved beside her and poked her shoulder.

"Hmm?" She mumbled something else but nobody else understood it.

Her neck started to slack off to the side and, the next thing you know, she had slid her whole body down and was using Raph's lap as a pillow.

"She's completely out of it." Donnie remarked.

Raph glared at him.

**... ... ...**

**Raph's POV**

In the end I was abandoned by my brothers and I was forced to either stay the night on the cold couch as a pillow, leave and not get any sleep due to the guilt of leaving Rahzel on the couch, or carry her to her room then head to mine where we would all be happy.

I obviously chose the last one. But boy was she heavy for such a slender build. Must be the… what, the flimsy white dress? I nearly laughed at the thought. She sure is muscular though, or wearing weights. I seriously doubt the last one, though. "Man, what have you been eating? Rocks?" I grumbled irritably.

Don't judge, I was tired.

"Why? Is your head missing some?" She growled right back. She must have been tired as well.

I glanced down at her. Her eyes closed and her breathing slacking off into the deep pants of sleep.

She certainly is a clever little thing. I scowled. But still pretty heavy. It's a mystery I shall never find the answer to. If there's one thing I've learned from women, never mention their bodies, weight, build, height, nothing.

As I reached the room farthest down the hall, I noticed the sloppy handwriting of Mikey's posted on the door.

_Zel's room_

I smirked as I nudged the door open. It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would have been considering my hands were currently full.

What I saw inside shocked me.

Why didn't anyone ever tell me this room was so cool?!

It had a high ceiling and a ledge that hung over majority of the room. The room wasn't big, about the size of an average bedroom, and the bed took up about half of the space, then there was a dressert hat was compressed against the wall. Then there was a ladder that led up to the ledge. Up on the ledge was a desk and chair.

I could take a guess what she would do up there.

I rolled my eyes and smirked as I walked towards the bed. I set her slowly on the bed, then pulled myself back. Only to find that she was in the most uncomfortable position possible. Her neck was against the headboard (also known as the wall) and a look of pain crossed her face.

She was going to wake up!

No, I don't mind if she wakes up. But do you know how much explaining it would take to clarify why I was in her room? I rushed to the bottom of the bed and, with a quick prayer, grabbed her ankles and yanked her down slightly, just enough to where she wasn't touching the headboard.

She snuggled into the pillow. What a deep sleeper! I tossed the blanket over her and walked out.

But not without a quick look over my shoulder.

**... ... ...**

I woke with cold, sheen sweat on my body. This flimsy white dress! Ugh! It disgusts me! It clung to my body and was almost transparent.

Then a thought hit me.

"How am I supposed to go out there looking like this?" I exclaimed.

Wait, why was I like this in the first place? Nightmare? Nah, I would have woken. Dreaming? Of what? Running a marathon?

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I really was a mess.

I raked my fingers through my green and pink streaked hair. Gosh, what ugly colors. Ok, maybe they weren't _ugly_, I mean green is my favorite color, but they certainly weren't the best choice at the time, or ever.

I walked back to the bed and turned around, falling as straight as a board onto the bed. There was a whoosh of protest from my lungs, but I no longer cared.

I was just going to sit here until I dried off some.

**... ... ...**

"April!" Donnie called as a girl with bright orange hair stepped into the lair.

"Donnie? Why'd you suddenly ask me to bring some of my clothes down here?" April asked.

Donnie sputtered, his cheeks dusted red.

Leo stepped in. "We have a favor to ask of you."

April's eyes shot up in instant interest.

"We have a… how do I put this… friend I guess is the best word. We have a friend who we are protecting, making our ally, etcetera. But she's in a sort of predicament…" As Leo explained the issue of only a white dress and other clothing issues, April's face lit up.

She was a girl after all.

**... ... ...**

**Welp there y'all go. **

**Rahzel has an amazing intellect and she even rivals that of Donnie! Believe it or not.**

**The way she acts is the completely the opposite of how people expect a smart person to. I can relate really well. When reportcards come out, everybody expects mine to suck like theirs then they see the straight A's. And, boy, do they flip out.**

**My best friend calls mine "boring." XD**

**Well enough of my rambling. I'll update as quick as I can.**

**Toodles. **

**BTW: Thanks for my ONE review. *Glares at audience* You all disappoint me.**


	3. A Day On The Town

**...**

I heard voices.

Man, I must be going crazy.

No, wait, they were coming from my door. Great, now my door talks to me.

I listened harder. Maybe it was giving me a sign!

No, never mind. I recognized the voice of Leo. It looks as though I'm not an early riser as I thought I was.

I heard a girl's voice. It was smooth and silky as it spoke. None of that which found annoying in a girl's voice.

I tried to make out what they were saying, only to end up with a minor ring in my ears.

I sighed as I grabbed the smallest quilt there was, draped it around my shoulders, and walked out of the room.

As I stumbled down the dark hall, the voices came clearer.

They were talking about me.

I felt a tinge of annoyance at this. Then I heard them mention my clothes and I nearly fell.

Tell her my bra size why don't cha!

"I get where this is going." The girl said.

"I thought you might." Leo smirked.

Then they were all silent. I found this the perfect opportunity to make my appearance.

I stepped forwards out of the shadows, scratching the back of my head, my eyes closed.

The girl squealed. I knew it.

"April?!" The guys panicked.

So April is her name. Sounds legit.

"It's Rahzel Red!" Her eyes had sparkles in them.

Raph looked between the two of us. "So you guys have met?"

"Of course not." She squealed and I rasped at the exact same time.

"Then how-" Mikey started but April soon interrupted. I have to admit, the girl is quick to compose herself.

"It's _THE _Rahzel Red! Everyone knows her. She's one of the newest top singers! She may have even knocked Taylor Swift and Katy Perry down a slot!" She cried as though they were idiots.

"Probably not." I said in a tired voice. "They have the class and passion that I lack. I do it because I have too." I paused. "Correction: _HAD_ to."

They were silent.

"Hey, can I have some grub."

"'Fridge is over there." Raph jerked a thumb in that direction. I felt my face light up as I launched myself in that direction.

"Be careful though! I cont guarantee that all (or any) of that food is any good." He called out to my long gone figure.

As I scanned the fridge for something edible and something other than pizza, I noticed a familiar sound in the background.

I ended up sufficing for a plain slice of cheese pizza that actually smelt right. I walked back into the living room to see everyone huddled around some kind of noise maker. I peeked through the holes in their arms, the gaps in their shoulders, even over their heads, but to no avail. Then, the muffled sound began clear. I felt my insides twist, my cheeks heat up, and my eyes twitch.

They were huddled around a laptop, a video playing on its clear screen. Me and my team up on the stage, dancing, singing. I flushed.

Then I realized they had all abandoned watching the video, but they were now watching me.

I turned sharply to the side so that they could only see the side of my face, and I shook some of my hair loose so that it hid my blushing cheeks.

"If Little Red isn't a mockingbird then I don't know what she is!" Mikey exclaimed.

"You have some serious vocal cords." Donnie observed with a polite smile.

"I told you guys!" April laughed.

"Well, time to move on to why you came in the first place, April." Leo said awkwardly after the long silence. Of which, I induced by refusing to speak or even acknowledge them, for that matter.

"Oh that's right! Here you go!" April thrust the bag in my direction, I smiled slightly as I took it.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I walked to my room to get changed.

"Come right back out so we can go get you your own clothes!" April called cheerfully.

I didn't respond as I walked into the last room of the hallway.

**...**

This sucks! April and I are about the same size, but I seem to have a bit of a bigger bust.

Or this shirt was meant to hug this part. I think it's meant to do it, because I'm actually flat compared to most chicks.

It was a spaghetti strap pink and purple and blue plaid top and a pair of jean shorts that went to right above my knees. I had replaced the white flats for a pair of blue-jean tennis shoes.

"Finally! Comfortable clothes!" I cried as loud as I could.

I seemed to have forgotten there were people down the hall because, a couple of seconds later, there were knocks on my door and cries asking me if I need help.

I hopped in front of the mirror, combed my hair out with my fingers until it was presentable, and opened the door with a happy grin.

"Are you ok?!" One of the crowd asked, I didn't bother trying to figure out whom.

"I'm fine." I smirked.

"Well, then let's go pick out you some clothes!" April cried as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the exit.

"I'll be back with Rahzel later!" April cried behind her to the guys.

"Don't forget to lay low!" Leo cried.

"Get Zel a disguise! She stands out too much!" Raph's intimidating voice sounded a lot less… intimidating, and a lot more… considerate.

Maybe I was getting used to this crowd.

**...**

Ok. It's official. I love the city. After April had passed me a big sun hat and turtle shelled glasses, we went to work. She had about two hundred extra dollars that she had acquired from the guys' missions where they couldn't collect their own reward and we were just itching to use it.

"First things first, shoes. Because I really want those back." April began, adding a wink to the end for emphasis.

We stopped at a giant building that was a seemingly secure glass dome. On the inside were shops among shops, the walkways were filled with hustling adults, squealing children, and chilling teens.

I've never actually been shopping like this before. I never had the passion, the need, or the want of spending my days around sweaty people, trying on clothes, touching, _wearing _clothes that someone else has. Ew!

But it seems today I must. It's because I lack the clothing needed for… anything.

April was a bit ahead of me and I was just about to jog up to her, when she stopped. She turned and looked in the shop, then looked at me, and pointed at the shop with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

As I got into earshot, I finally realized she was shouting at me.

"In here! In here! Those boots are perfect for you!"

I sighed as I walked in.

When my vision blurred, I shaded my eyes with my hand. After I was sure I could handle the bright lighting, I removed my hand and froze. Shoes. So many shoes. The decorated the walls, the halls, everything! April pranced to the back wall as though this was an everyday thing for her. What do I know, it just might be!

She pulled a box off the shelf and walked back towards me. I peered cautiously into the box.

There, nestled neatly in the tissue paper were the wickedest looking boots I've ever seen. Why I was never  
told that such a pair existed! They probably only reached my ankles and were decorated with chains and scraps of black leather that matched the boots. The heel was about an inch to two inches high and they were very sturdy.

"Speechless, huh?" April's mellowed voice broke my trance.

"Eh, they're cool." I said coolly, and then I bit my lip. "Where's the checkout line?"

April laughed then walked away and waved me over. "This way."

I never knew shopping could be so much fun!

**...**

By the time noon had come, we were packed down with about a dozen articles of clothing and we were starving.

"Food!" I whined for the hundredth time.

"I know." April growled.

It seems she's over the fact that I'm Rahzel Red. I smirked.

"There! It's the food place that my friend works at." April pointed excitedly.

Even though I couldn't care less, I responded politely. "That's cool. Can we go an in and order?"

"Of course." She smiled as she looked at me.

I paused and I suddenly felt my heart in my throat. That brings back memories. Her bright childish smile. But who's was it? Why was it so familiar?

"Rahzel?" April looked at me, concern etched on her face.

I shook my head, as if to clear the smoke. "Sorry, I spaced out. I really am hungry." I laughed. If it was really that important then I would have recalled it fully. My hunger must be getting to me.

April chuckled and pushed open the big doors.

A sudden wave of smell hit me as soon as I was inside, and my stomach growled loudly.

We raced up to the line and April waved over a girl from the opposite side of the counter.

"April!" The girl looked shocked for a moment then she raced over to us. Her hair was a purplish colored bob and she had sharp features along with a pair of thin glasses.

"Irma, can you hook us up with some grub? Of course we'll pay."

Irma smiled at April then looked at me suspiciously, before she walked away. "Sure thing!" She called.

I rolled at my eyes. She doesn't need to be suspicious of me, it's not like I'm going to rob her.

April looked at me. She didn't seem to notice the look her friend had sent me.

"This place has some awesome burgers. You'll see." She smiled happily at me, and then looked back to the direction Irma had gone and started to hum a song.

I smirked at her. So carefree.

I was almost a little jealous.

**...**

After we ate and April had paid we had to decide what to do next.

"Uhm… Ice cream?" April suggested.

"Nah, I'm stuffed." I grunted for effect. "And I don't quite want to head back under yet, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I get it. How about the park?" She tried again.

"Do you really want to hang out in this hot sun?" I twisted my mouth to the side.

"Yeah, that's definitely a no." She tapped her chin in thought, and then her face lit up. "How about ice skating!?" She smiled so brightly that I almost had to cover my eyes.

"Now that's something I can do!" I exclaimed excitedly.

April laughed as she started walking, waving for me to follow.

Once we arrived, I felt the chill as the warm air was enveloped and overtaken.

"Jeez. It's cold." I chattered.

"Well duh. I guess it's lucky we have a bunch of clothes with us." She held up the bag and winked.

April threw on a jacket that she probably borrowed from the stands. She threw me one once I had changed into a pair of jeans.

We laced up our ice skates then took off. I immediately noticed that I was faster than April and majority of the people here.

I shrugged it off as I thought of the fact that I also have more balance and control over my body than others do.

There was, however, one kid I noticed that just as good as I was. He also had a hockey stick and puck and was practicing by himself.

"A big Hockey Geek." I grumbled.

Then, I paused and noticed that someone had fallen. It was an older woman, probably in her late 30's. I felt bad and, honestly, kind of scared for her. What if she got seriously hurt?

I rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. Can you help me up?" Her lathered voice came out hoarse.

"Yeah." I grabbed her arm and started to help her to her feet.

It was probably hard to notice to any bystander, but I was straining. She probably was hurt, she was putting more weight on me than her own two feet, and I was staggering under her weight.

Then, I felt a lift off my shoulders. I looked around sharply only to see Hockey Geek grabbing her other arm.

I looked at him, his black hair was pulled back by a black bandanna with white designs. He wore black clothes and his features were… swollen, in a sense. Overall, he looked extremely shady.

"Like what you see?" He asked. We had already helped the lady up and she guaranteed that she was alright enough to go by herself.

"I'm not sure _what _I'm seeing." I deadpanned.

"Geez. Aren't you a ray of sunshine?" He grumbled sarcastically.

"Well, if that's all then-"I started but he cut me off.

"I am the awesomeness that is Casey Jones." He prided himself. He stood, his chest swelled forth, thumb jerked towards himself, and his eyes shut. If he was expecting me swoon, he had another thing coming.

"Did the price of awesomeness involve a few teeth?" I asked, my eyebrows poised in amusement.

His face flushed and I saw his inner ego deflate. He spluttered, unable to comment. I saw the anger start to build and boil.

"Rahzel!" April called over to me. I flinched.

"Looks like your friend is calling to you." Casey smirked.

I felt April come up behind me.

I saw Casey's jaw drop. "April?!"

"Oh, hey Casey." She gave him a quick wave.

"Look who's off their high horse as soon as his crush shows up." I whispered to him.

His cheeks blossomed pink slightly, but it was definitely there.

"I didn't know you guys knew each other." April stated.

"We don't." We both said at the same time.

April looked a bit taken back but then started laughing.

I stared at her. It wasn't that funny.

"What's so funny?" Casey cried.

"Oh! Poor boys, will they never understand the womanly ways?" I cried dramatically. "Or shall they always be the clueless idiots their ancestors were?"

April laughed harder.

"I'm sorry, but we really must be going." I said as I directed April away.

"This isn't over!" He called as the distance between us increased.

"Oh, but I believe it is!" I called right back.

**...**

We were both sitting on a bench, my annoyance clearly evident as April continued to laugh.

"You done?" I asked, not looking at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just, this is the first time that that's happened. Casey is a bit of an oddball and you guys sunk up. Plus, Casey is a bit of a big shot and the fact that you got him speechless, that's quite a feat!" Her laughter calmed itself.

"Really? I wasn't really trying to shoot him down. He kinda just set himself up for it." I looked at her.

"Eh, he's a boy. You don't really halfta try." April shrugged.

A wide grin broke out on my face.

"Hey," She said, her face peaceful, calm even. "We're friends right?"

"I guess."

She looked at me her eyes wide and hurt evident on her face.

"No, that's not what I meant." I sighed. "I don't get along with people very well, so I've never really had any friends. I don't try, I don't care. I just want to live. If I get attached to every person I met, I would be a wimpy girl who cries because of everything. I wouldn't know how to let go and, therefore, I wouldn't know how to move on and live. Because of the way I carry on through life, I avoid making friends. It always just ends in heartbreak." I finally looked at April.

She looked at me, her face wavering. "Even though we are the same age, I feel like an ignorant child right now. I never thought of it like that. I can't even begin to live like that."

"Don't change yourself because of the way I live. You have a family right? You have other friends as well. Most of which, I observe to be able to take care of themselves. You have stability in your life. I was just giving you my thoughts. Which, in a sense, means we _are_ friends. I don't explain this so you change your ways but so that you understand mine. I want you to understand, I want to share my feelings, and I guess that's what friends do right?" I rubbed my head. "I, just, don't know."

I looked at her to see tears in her eyes. "I know what you mean. I-I j-just wish I could relate. You must think that I'm being selfish right?" She looked saddened.

I stood abruptly. She looked up at me shock on her face. "Don't assume you know what I'm thinking. You'll just make your tears of happiness turn to those of sorrow."

"Happiness?"

I turned to face her tear stained cheeks. "Aren't you happy that you're my first confided in friend?" I smiled.

She wiped away her tears.

"Just don't go breaking on me, that includes mentally and physically, and you can confide in me any time and I'll try my best to console you." I paused and thought about that statement. "But don't expect me to be gentle about it all of the time, if you're the one that is wrong I _will_ tell you so."

She smiled at me.

And for the first time that day, I gave her a genuine smile.

**...**

**Are. You. Serious. No new reviews. None. I'll go cry now.**

**:'(**

**(Review, favorite, PM me, anything... Please... I want to know I'm not all alone.)**


	4. A Knack for Trouble

**Raph POV**

Do you ever have that feeling full of regrets? Where you wished that you hadn't done something that was completely and utterly selfish, but of a different kind?

Well that's how I felt.

Zel had been gone all day. Where she and April went? None of us seem to know. Either one, or both, of them were being mischievous, or something serious must have happened.

As seeing how there are people/kraang after Zel, April's ignorance of this fact, the latter was most likely true. Plus the possibility that they are after April as well, well we were just asking for it.

"Where are they!?" I raved.

"Well, April must have taken her shopping and couldn't have just left it at that, they probably went somewhere else. Or maybe they were attacked. Or maybe-" Donnie driveled to himself.

"Calm down you two." Leo stated dutifully.

"What are you saying, you're freaking out as well!" Mikey exclaimed from his position on the couch.

"What makes you say that?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, are you serious? You haven't left that spot in the past hour!" Mikey gestured to his position by the door.

Leo looked out the door again.

"Why are you so calm?" I asked Mikey.

"Well, I _have_ watched Zel fight before. Plus April isn't stupid enough to drag her into bad territory. Also, I'm about to call them."

Everybody stared at him with one thought. 'Why didn't I think of that?'

Make that two thoughts. 'Why did Mikey think of it!"

"Oh, Hey. Can you guys head back now?" He spoke through the T-phone.

Everyone drew silent.

"Alright. Hurry back."

They all leapt over to Leo's spot over by the door.

"Wait, what?"

They all looked at Mikey, their eyes wide.

"Ok, we'll hurry."

He hung up the phone.

"Houston, we have a problem."

**...**

Walk. Step by step. That's how we learn.

Who would know that walking would be how you get into the most trouble?

No, they weren't kraang. But they were robots. I think I heard April call them the "Foot Clan"?

I smirked. That name has so many issues, so many opportunities of mocking.

But I kept my mouth shut and my weapons away. These guys weren't after me, they don't know what I am capable of, and that is my biggest advantage.

Plus, they had surrounded us, yet, haven't attacked. I was curious as to what was up.

"Little princess, mind telling me where the Turtles' lair is?" A feminine voice called.

I woman appeared from behind the robots, did I mention the robots were disguised as ninjas? So April probably didn't know. The woman was either our age or a little older, she had black short hair and a metal face mask covering her lower face below her eyes. Her armor was that similar of a ninjas but with excess metal parts. She also had the muscular strain and agile shape, which means, good fighter.

I stayed silent as April opened her mouth but, instead of calling out to the woman, she turned to me.

"Run!" She whispered as she grabbed my arm and took off.

I ran hard and fast, partially dragging April behind me. I ran around the ice skating stadium, and launched us inside.

The place seemed empty.

"Looks like we're hiding until the guys get here." April whispered.

"Gotcha." I mumbled.

We raced out onto the ice. But I scooped up some ice skates and slipped them on, superfast.

"What-"April began.

"Or we stay and fight." I smirked as I whipped out my blades. "I'm sure you know how."

April pulled out a bladed fan. My guess was correct.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I didn't." I laughed.

The robots rushed in.

They all rushed at April, obviously not seeing me.

My skates allowed me to jump in quicker and I sliced through three of them as I slid past.

"Oh dear me, I meant to hit more of you. Oh well," I smiled excitedly, "That just means I'll need more blades."

I whipped out five more and tossed two, striking three each straight through the head.

The woman jumped out of the group of robots, her blade poised to stab through my chest, I used my blade to shield it.

The impact, however, sent us flying into a wall. I got the wind knocked out of me and my blade slipped higher on hers slightly, ruining my calculations for my next move.

We were in a deadlock.

Her robots started to advance, ready to slice through me.

"Hold off, attack the other. This one's mine." She hissed the last phrase in my face, her metal mask long gone from the first impact.

I smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you! My name's Rahzel." I dropped the façade. "What's yours?"

"Karai."

"A man of little words, eh?"

She growled.

"Sorry, excuse me. A woman of little words?" I paused. "Nah, that doesn't sound as neat." Our blades remained locked, but I felt her increase the force in the blade.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Didn't we already go over this?" I just needed to distract her a little longer.

I slid out another blade with my free hand and ducked just as her blade sunk into the hard wall.

I spun a little, aiming my blades so they would slice through her head. Being the fighter that I knew she was, she dodged, but only just.

We stood, blades positioned; my two against her one.

There was a pause in the atmosphere, and then a trickle of blood went down her cheek.

Slight shock on her face was instantly covered by rage. I guess I set her off.

"How are you holding out April?" I called out as I blocked each of Karai's moves.

"Fine ever since Casey joined me." She called back.

"So that little twerp can actually fight?" I called in amusement.

I heard his small protest but I was too distracted to care. Karai had just swiped at my head.

"Whoa, close one." I said as I rose from my previously ducked figure, blade poised for the middle of her chest.

She attempted to push the blade away, only to prolong its destination to her shoulder. The force pushed her to her back. I shifted my weight and blade.

**...**

**Raph POV**

We were too late. Well, almost.

Casey and April had managed to take out all of the Foot Bots. The motionless piles of junk scattered about. We were too late to help them, because they had already finished the job.

But we arrived just in time to see Karai on her back, a bloody scratch on her cheek, a blade through her shoulder, and her blade poised upward at…

"Rahzel." I whispered.

She stood over Karai, her blade poised down at the other woman. They were in deadlock. But it wouldn't last long, one was injured. As long as Rahzel kept her patience, she would have the win.

Leo stopped beside me, utter fear on his face. "Her eyes…" I heard him mutter.

I looked at Rahzel's eyes to only have my heart raise into my throat. They were filled with such a bloodlust, it was fearful. Her eyes projected her thoughts clearly.

Would she be able to keep her patience?

**...**

I felt it all rush into my blood, making it warm.

The familiarity of killing, once you found a passion for it, it is impossible to stop.

Watching their pain and watching them wither up.

Karai was looking up at me, fear in her eyes. Like so many more of my previous victims. It made me want to kill even more.

I lost my patience when I saw her lips move and form the word. It was the one word that set me off every, single time. Also known as the magic word.

"Please."

I lodged the blade into her other shoulder. Her blade rose in the motion to puncture my heart, I dodged it and crashed down on top of her. I stood slightly, pulling her up with me, farther on my blades that were sunk into the floor.

And I whispered a single sentence in her ear.

"Isn't killing fun?"

**...**

**Raph POV **

I can't believe my eyes.

Out of all the people I know, Rahzel is the last person I see when I imagine blood lust.

April screamed. After all, she just met the girl.

"Rahzel." Leo's voice came out harsh. He was angry.

But the rest of us were shocked.

She looked at him, her eyes narrowed.

"I was right. We can't trust you. Who are you?"

She rolled her eyes as she popped a hip. "If you would just hold off on the accusations-"

"No, I don't want excuses. Where did that girl go who believed all living things are beautiful?"

Her eyes widened, and then she looked away.

"Don't you just find them more beautiful on the inside?" She muttered as she pulled her blade out of Karai's shoulder. "I mean, they are so easy to manipulate."

I looked at my brothers, their faces were hardened at that statement.

"You all know that I create, but did the prospect of me destroying even cross your mind?" She sounded like she was hiding something.

Then it hit me.

"Rahzel," I said before anybody could accuse her further. "Why isn't there blood on your sword or even on Karai?" The streak of blood on her face was gone.

"Ah! So you noticed?" She looked at me, smiling pointedly. Then she walked towards me and thrust the blade out, I felt a sharp pain in my throat.

The look on Leo's face was absolutely horrified.

My shoulders slumped after a couple of seconds as soon as I understood. I reached up and pulled the blade out of my neck.

"They aren't real." I said, inspecting the blade in my hand.

"It took you long enough." She smirked. "But they are very real. They just have certain properties about them; it hurts like Hell and all, but it can't cause permanent harm to organic materials. It is also capable of manipulating common intellect, such as that scratch on Karai's cheek. You thought it was real, she thought it was real, but it wasn't real."

"Whoa! Where did this kind of technology come from?" Donnie was completely awestruck as he stepped forward and observed my blade.

"It's my own design. God knows how hard it was to make!" She exclaimed.

"You drew it. We all saw you." I deadpanned.

"So what if I just made it up as I went along?" She threw her hands up in exasperation, and then she quieted down and tapped her chin in thought. "Honestly, it was just a blade back then. I made alterations last night."

My heart dropped a little at the thought of last night. Wait, when did she ever find the time?! We were with her until she passed out and, even then, I carried her to her room! Does that mean she woke up after I left? Or did she do it while we were all around her?

"Then why is Karai out like a light?" Mikey gestured to the figure on the floor.

Zel shrugged. "Scared out of her wits, I guess."

"So she's alright?" April asked as she walked over.

"Duh! Can you seriously see me killing somebody? Especially if I could have just walked away from it in the first place!" Rahzel shook her head at our blank stares. "Really now, have some faith."

"Sorry, I guess we should have listened before accusing you of stuff." Leo scratched the back of his neck.

"We? I never said anything!" Mikey exclaimed.

"I know you were thinking it just as much as I was!" Leo lashed back.

I turned to Zel while the others got involved with their little spout. "Honestly, I didn't know what to think. I walk in and she's pinned to the floor, your blades either in her or about to be. I- WE didn't have a choice other than to believe what our eyes were obviously telling us."

"Even so, why would you care if she's killed?" Zel questioned.

"It's…" I looked at the others, and then I imagined Master Splinter's face when he learned that Karai was his daughter.

"It's complicated." She finished for me.

I looked at her, startled. But the serious look on her face told me not to question.

Looks like we're in similar positions.

"Yeah." I placed a hand on her head.

**...**

I paced back and forth in my room.

I don't understand guys.

Not even freakishly big turtles that happen to be of the gender.

First thing they do is order pizza.

I should have gone with April. She at least was going to eat an actual meal.

I paused as my stomach growled.

I might as well…

I marched down the hall, ready to demand something other than pizza when something delicious smelling caught my attention.

I followed my nose to the kitchen where I saw a counter full of ingredients that could only be used for one thing… Pizza.

I smacked my hand to my forehead in frustration. I would have liked to avoid this as much as possible. So I glanced at the freezer.

"It couldn't hurt to look." I mumbled, lost in thought.

I walked towards the big silver machine, my hand inches from the freezer handle.

"Rahzel! Just the dudette I was looking for."

I spun around, startled, only to be face to face with Mikey.

"Why?" I asked slowly, skeptically.

"I'm going to make a pizza and I want you to be the first to try it!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"I'll pass on the eating pies for a while. I just want some regular food." I whined the last part for effect.

Mikey tapped his chin.

"I'll lend you a few bucks and you can order some dumplings from this cool place downtown." He drawled tapping his chin.

I had a bad feeling about this.

"But, of course, I want something in return…" He smirked devilishly.

I groaned. "Anything, I'll do it." My stomach was speaking for my mouth, and let's just say it's pretty dumb.

"Two things; one, I want you to help me with this pizza; and two, I want you to…" he paused, his face turning that into one of delight. "Let me design a dress for you. A drawing in which you will bring to life."

"Huh? Why?" I deadpanned.

"Well, I don't know if I'm going to make the pizza right!" He cried, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I paused, confused. Then, dismissing the thought, I rolled my eyes. "Why a dress, you dope."

"I'm a master in many arts." He said, demonstrating with the knife his fingering skill and then his cooking skill. "Do you understand how awesome it will be if I develop a skill in the arts of designing?"

"And I'll bet you will torture your brothers about it." I said bluntly, ruining the passionate mood he had going.

"That too." He appointed, tapping his chin smugly.

I laughed a little. "And you can help me choose a color to dye my hair." I said as I rolled my sleeves up.

Suddenly he was in my face, sparkles in his eyes and joy etched into his smile. "Are you for real for real?!"

I paused awkwardly and leaned away slightly. "Yeah, sure."

His comical attire soon dispersed, and he was ready to make the pies.

**...**

**Don't worry. I'll milk this story for all it's worth. *Smirk***

**Review and I update faster. **

**Most Likely.**


End file.
